


I'd Make My Lullaby A Fairytale

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Romance, Winter, jororo brain rot, this that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Jean reflects on her lover and their relationship.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire's Mini Holiday Fic Exchange 2020





	I'd Make My Lullaby A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> i really hope you like this <3

Jean Grey’s favorite color is white. Technically it’s not a real color, because it’s the  _ absence _ of color, but it doesn’t stop it from being Jean’s favorite. White is the color of snow, which only comes during winter, her favorite season. White is the color of fluffy clouds on a sunny day, her favorite kind of day. White is the color of Ororo Munroe’s hair, who is her favorite person. White is the color Ororo’s eyes turn when she uses her mutation, which is her favorite mutation ever.

Jean loves the color white, in fact she loves it almost as much as she loves her wife. The two of them have experienced so many things together, and even though they are both still so young, it feels like a lifetime of experiences.   
  
Between a hundred different world-saving missions, a hundred different traumas, what feels like a hundred different deaths, and raising hundreds upon hundreds of mutant children in the Manor, they have done what must be everything together. 

Ororo is Jean’s whole entire world. She doesn’t know where she’d be without that beautiful, strong, and caring woman. Their life together hasn’t always been perfect, not by a longshot, but it’s good. It’s what they need from life. It’s what they need from each other.

Jean cuddles closer into Ro’s side, watching enraptured as the snowflakes fall like magic from the sky and over the most stunning woman she’s ever seen. They melt quickly on Ororo’s warm skin, and camouflage into her fluffy hair, but so many stand out against the bundle of clothing Jean wrestled onto her wife. 

“You are so beautiful,” Jean whispers like it’s still the same big, dark secret that it was so many years ago. 

“Mmm,” Ro sighs, pressing a kiss to Jean’s forehead, “If I am beautiful, you are gorgeous, just like the sun.”

Jean giggles from where she’s sitting on the lawn chair, bundled up in jackets, with at least two blankets wrapped around herself and Ororo. It’s nice to finally have a moment to themselves, so they can appreciate each other on this wonderful, December morning. 

It’s their twelfth anniversary of being a couple. Jean will never forget the day, not as long as she lives. This relationship gave her hope when she had felt so completely and utterly alone. She had felt like she was facing a future full of pain and suffering, but that one confession from Ororo, those simple words of “I don’t want to lie to you anymore” saved Jean’s life. They changed everything.

She hasn’t been the same since, because now there’s a calm, controlled, silvery moon to her burning, violent, red sun. Jean Grey was doomed to be alone, to be miserable, to be equal parts hopeless and helpless, until Ororo Munroe came along.

Ororo came into her life like a fresh day of snow. Soft, beautiful, refreshing, and  _ new.  _ The mutant is everything opposite of Jean, but she’s also so perfectly similar. Jean likes to think someone was watching out for them, and put them together on purpose because they knew Jean and Ro needed each other. 

But at the end of the day, there’s simply just no one else Jean would want to be with. She tried before, with so many other people, but if it even exists, Ororo is her one true love.

“What are you thinking about?” Ororo asks, that sweet little smile on her face. 

It makes Jean’s heart soar every time Ro asks something like that, because there’s an always-open telepathic connection between them, and yet Ro doesn’t use it unless she feels that there’s an emergency.

It had confused Jean so much at first, but then one day Ororo said, “You’ll tell me if you want me to know.” That was when Jean realized that it was respect, love, and trust all rolled up into one.

Jean sighs, content and warm snuggled close to her wife, “You.  _ Us.” _

“Us,” Ororo repeats softly, staring out at the snow-covered yard before them.

For a long time, they had considered moving elsewhere. They could be alone together, have all the privacy they could ever want, and still be a part of the X-Men. But it never felt right. The Manor is their home, it always will be. Jean couldn’t imagine home being anywhere else or without all the business that the Manor holds, even though she’s had so many beloved friends and family move on from this place. 

Besides, if they had moved they wouldn’t be  _ here _ right now, doing  _ this.  _ Jean loves being home on these types of days, and she thanks all her luck that she is.

“Happy anniversary, Ororo,” Jean says. 

She knows she doesn’t have to say anything more than that. She knows that those words alone are plenty, even if they didn’t have their telepathic connection. They love each other. They have loved each other for years. They will love each other for the rest of their lives. 

That certainty is all they need from one another. 

Ororo takes Jean’s lips into her own, much as she did so many years ago. The kiss is soft but passionate, Jean soaks it in as much as she can. 

After many long moments, when Ro pulls away from Jean, she says in such a strong, certain voice, “Happy anniversary, my love.”

And that is all Jean Grey will ever need from her wife, Ororo Munroe. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
